


Невероятные приключения Аомине и Кагами в Америке

by Aurumtrio, CrazyJill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после международных соревнований Поколение Чудес отправилось в Диснейленд. Каким образом Кагами и Аомине оказались на пути в Лас-Вегас в одной машине с мафиози?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невероятные приключения Аомине и Кагами в Америке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kagami and Aomine's Excellent Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532403) by [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/pseuds/andreaphobia), [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> Переведено на Куроко но Биг Бэнг-2014 на diary.ru  
> Клип к тексту - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcBKRGbGVSU  
> Автор клипа - Herba

Первой ошибкой стало то, что при сборе команды для Мирового Кубка тренеры — в своей бесконечной мудрости — не включили в состав Куроко.

Второй — что они даже не подумали предложить Момои Сацуки присоединиться к поездке. 

До вылета в Орландо Куроко сделал все возможное для того, чтобы предотвратить грядущую катастрофу, отловив Кагами и заручившись его обещанием присмотреть за Аомине.

— Не делай глупостей, — сказал он, пригвоздив Кагами к месту одним из этих своих ужасных пронизывающих взглядов. — Не позволяй Аомине-куну делать глупости. Или преступать закон. Не попадайте под арест. Никого не бейте. И не убивайте.

Кагами почувствовал легкое замешательство. 

— Это просто баскетбольный турнир, — возразил он. — С нами будут взрослые. А после турнира мы поедем в Диснейленд. Все будет в порядке.

Почему-то Куроко это не убедило. 

— С ним не бывает просто баскетбольных турниров, — мрачно сказал он. — Никогда.

Ладно, Кагами мог его понять. Но все же. 

— Все будет в порядке, — повторил он. — Я за ним присмотрю. Что может случиться?

И это было третьей ошибкой.

Турнир прошел именно так, как Кагами и предполагал. Разве могло быть иначе, если в одной команде собралось все Поколение Чудес плюс он, минус Куроко? Они разгромили всех в юниорской группе, их победа, казалось, поразила абсолютно всех, кроме пяти говнюков, с которыми он заявился на турнир: эти снова приняли все как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Это и раздражало — они по-прежнему считали себя непобедимыми. Что не было так уж необоснованно. 

После турнира у них было три дня в Диснейленде, и именно там все пошло не так.

***

Их сопровождающие откровенно наплевали на свои обязанности, и поэтому первое, что сделало Поколение Чудес, оказавшись в парке, — разделилось. Кисе закружило в людском водовороте, и он унесся прочь, едва ли не рассыпая блестки и сердца позади себя. Мидорима немедленно нацелился на Эпкот (тематический парк «Всемирного центра отдыха Уолта Диснея». Тематика парка посвящена международной культуре и новшествам в сфере технологий), намереваясь заняться самообразованием, а Мурасакибара отправился к ближайшему лотку с едой и, кажется, собрался перепробовать все, что было съедобного на территории Диснейленда.

Кагами не был уверен, что собирается делать Акаши, но тот направился прочь с этой своей пугающей усмешкой на губах, и Кагами решил, что для его психики будет лучше не знать, что она могла означать.

И он остался наедине с Аомине — главным великовозрастным ребенком планеты — и данным Куроко обещанием присмотреть и оградить от неприятностей.

Сначала все казалось не так уж плохо. Вокруг была куча аттракционов, и Аомине было интересно. Кагами тоже, хоть он уже и был в Диснейленде в детстве. Черт, горки остаются горками вне зависимости от того, на каком побережье они расположены.

Проблемой были очереди. Много очередей. Много грандиозных очередей.

Кагами не слишком удивился, обнаружив, что Аомине терпеть не может ждать. 

— Я думал, ты хотел попасть на этот аттракцион, — сказал он, когда в очереди на «Космическую гору» Аомине начал ныть. 

— Я передумал, — угрюмо ответил тот. — Я хочу есть, сколько еще ждать?

Кагами подумал о вспомогательном знаке в паре футов от них, который подсказывал, что в очереди им стоять еще не меньше часа, но решил, что не хочет делать ничего, что может спровоцировать новый виток нытья. 

— Не знаю, — буркнул он, пока очередь подвинулась вперед еще на пару шагов.

— Отстой, — буркнул Аомине. — Почему мы все еще здесь?

Кагами поднял глаза и вопросил Небеса, почему и как Момои и Куроко справлялись с Аомине. У них явно было ангельское терпение.

Они стояли в еще одной очереди, кажется, уже третьей за день, дыша жарким и влажным воздухом Флориды, когда один из талисманов парка подошел развлечь детей. Кагами не обратил на него внимания, и, видимо, именно поэтому все пошло не так. Кагами отвлекся на лоток с содовой, размышляя, успеет ли он прошвырнуться туда и обратно так, чтобы не потерять место в очереди. Женщина, стоявшая сзади, была полна решимости занять его место, даже если он оставит Аомине постеречь очередь.

Он почти решился рискнуть просто ради того, чтобы наконец заполучить воду, как понял сразу две вещи: тон голоса нудевшего над ухом Аомине изменился, став более раздраженным, и Аомине обращался к кому-то другому, а не к нему. Кагами отвернулся от лотка с водой как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Аомине сжал кулак и ударил Микки Мауса.

Он никогда не получит свою содовую.

— Ты ударил Микки Мауса, — сказал он позже, когда их выдворили из парка под шум взволнованной очереди и травмированных зрелищем детей с наказом больше не возвращаться. И недоуменно посмотрел на Аомине: — Но зачем?

— Мышь сама напросилась, — буркнул Аомине. Затем ухмыльнулся и толкнул Кагами в плечо: — Радуйся, что это не Минни была.

— Что, блядь, с тобой не так? — простонал Кагами.

Аомине пожал плечами.

— Итак, чем сейчас займемся?

— Вернемся в отель? — предложил Кагами. Это было самым разумным поступком, даже не считая гостиничных бассейнов, полных красивых девушек в бикини.

— Скучно, — сказал Аомине. Задумался на секунду, а потом снова ухмыльнулся: — У меня есть идея.

— Нет, — нахмурился Кагами, чувствуя подвох. — Отель.

— Скууууучно, — протянул Аомине. — Мы должны поехать в Новый Орлеан. Он же недалеко, да?

— Нет, он в двух штатах отсюда. К тому же, что, черт побери, мы будем там делать, нам только семнадцать.

Аомине отмел все возражения в сторону:

— Ерунда. Давай, будет весело! Когда еще нам выпадет такая возможность?

— Не знаю, — ответил Кагами, и это стало четвертой ошибкой. Любые запреты только поощряли Аомине удвоить свои усилия для достижения цели.

Он закинул руку на плечо Кагами. 

— Точно! Ты не знаешь. Это может быть твоим последним шансом когда-либо увидеть Новый Орлеан! Ты просто обязан поехать ради себя самого.

— Я так не думаю, — сказал Кагами. — Будут и другие возможности.

Аомине фыркнул и отпустил его. 

— Отлично. Я еду один.

— Что? Что, нет, ты не можешь, — спохватился Кагами, но Аомине уже развернулся, направившись… Один Бог знает, куда он направился, потому что сам Кагами не имел ни малейшего понятия, но, кажется, скоро он это выяснит. — Серьезно, Аомине, мы не можем.

Аомине обернулся к нему со своей невыносимой усмешкой последнего засранца: 

— Конечно, можем. Смотри на меня.

И поскольку Кагами обещал Куроко, а Аомине был чертовски обаятелен на свой сволочной манер, а их сопровождающие полностью провалили свою миссию, меньше чем через двенадцать часов Кагами очутился на Бурбон-стрит, растерянный и дезориентированный после урагана по имени Аомине.

— Ладно, — устало сказал он, так и не поспавший за все время путешествия. — Мы в Новом Орлеане, как ты и хотел. — По его расчетам, у них было еще около двенадцати часов, прежде чем им нужно будет собираться и возвращаться в Орландо, чтобы сесть на самолет до дома. — И что теперь?

Аомине едва на него взглянул, слишком занятый рассматриванием улицы и людских толп на ней. 

— Не знаю.

Кагами в шоке уставился на него:

— Что значит, ты не знаешь? — лишь данное Куроко обещание, что он не будет никого убивать, удержало его от того, чтобы начать душить Аомине. — Тогда зачем мы здесь вообще?

Аомине моргнул.

— Не знаю, мне показалось, это была хорошая идея. О! — он схватил Кагами за руку и потащил вниз по улице. — Пошли, я умираю с голоду, надо найти что-нибудь поесть.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — пробурчал Кагами. С другой стороны, еда была отличной идеей, так что он позволил себя увести.

Мало того, что Аомине был до странного харизматичным мудаком, он, по видимому, обладал еше и магическим даром; каким-то образом в дыре, которую он углядел, подавали лучшую еду, которую Кагами пробовал за последние семьдесят два часа, да к тому же еще и жутко дешевую. Кагами изучил нацарапанные мелом на доске цены, сравнил их с деньгами, которые они уже потратили на дорогу сюда и которые потребуются для обратного пути, и решил, что если вести себя достаточно скромно, им как раз хватит.

Естественно, Аомине тут же нашел способ потратить еще больше денег, теперь затащив его еще в одну дыру, оказавшуюся баром. Кагами очень хотелось знать, где охранники и почему они не проверяют айди, — но потом оказалось, что помещение заполнено людьми, которые все выглядели слишком молодыми для выпивки, но отлично проводили время, слушая музыку и танцуя друг с другом и… Ох, ладно. Тут были очень красивые сиськи, лучшие, что он в жизни видел, и…

Ладно, может, это была и не самая плохая идея.

Он был слишком занят изучением обстановки, чтобы следить за Аомине, и понял, что тот отходил, лишь когда Аомине вернулся, неся два пластиковых стаканчика. Он поставил один перед Кагами и торжественно чокнулся с ним вторым:

— За Новый Орлеан! 

Кагами заглянул в стакан; он не был уверен, что это за напиток, но алкоголь, судя по запаху, там был. Много алкоголя. 

— Это плохая идея, — сказал он, тем не менее сделав глоток.

Аомине ухмыльнулся: 

— Но вот в чем вопрос. Разве это не здорово?

***

Когда Кагами наконец очнулся, его голова болела так, будто он бился ею об стену, под склеенные веки насыпали песка, а во рту ощущался отчетливый привкус сточных вод. Аомине растянулся рядом, пуская слюни на его плечо, и из его рта тоже несло канализацией.

Они были в машине. В движущейся машине. В машине с тонированными стеклами, и пейзажи за окном — трава и низкие кусты — ничем не напоминали Луизиану. И побережье Мексиканского залива. И вообще центральную Флориду.

— Что за херня… — прохрипел донельзя озадаченный Кагами.

— О, привет, ты проснулся!

Кагами поднял мутный взгляд на передние сиденья — джипа, они определенно были в джипе. Там сидело двое парней, и он готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни их не видел. Один был не очень высоким, как ему показалось, но ничего больше Кагами сказать не мог — парень сидел перед ним, и его загораживала спинка сиденья. Водитель, который с ним заговорил, а теперь усмехался, глядя на Кагами через плечо, был выше, с короткими волосами и шрамом на подбородке.

— О господи, — пробормотал Кагами. — Это похищение? 

Хотя едва ли у кого-то могли найтись причины, чтобы похищать Аомине. Скорее, они доплатят за то, чтобы его вернуть. Но…

Смех водителя болью отдался в голове Кагами.

— Нет, конечно нет! — он снова дружелюбно ухмыльнулся и, к огромному облегчению Кагами, наконец обратил внимание на дорогу.

Не в силах сделать ничего, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, Кагами спихнул Аомине с плеча так, чтобы тот хотя бы не дышал на него, и попытался сесть ровнее. Да, за окнами определенно был сельский пейзаж. Равнинный луг с парой-тройкой коров. Кагами потер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от песка и сосредоточиться на происходящем. Последнее, что он помнил, — еще один бар, темный и не такой переполненный пьяными студентами, и встречу с кем-то, кто тоже говорил по-японски. 

— Сдаюсь, — сказал Кагами спустя несколько миль, когда мозг окончательно отказался вспоминать, что произошло потом. — Что происходит?

Ему показалось, что тот парень, который был пониже, тихо хмыкнул. Но ответил водитель:

— Не помнишь, да? — он снова ухмыльнулся через плечо. — Нам было в одну сторону, так что мы согласились вас подкинуть.

Это, пожалуй, было неплохо. Они много выпили, и стоило это гораздо больше, чем казалось разумным сейчас, в холодном свете дня. Поездка автостопом назад в Орландо определенно была лучше для его бумажника, чем другие возможные решения.

— Ладно, — сказал Кагами, прислонившись лбом к восхитительно холодному стеклу. — Это… спасибо. И это прозвучит странно, но кто вы?

Водитель бросил короткий взгляд на соседа и на секунду больше, чем необходимо, замешкался с ответом.

— Я Билл, — наконец сказал он. — А это Тед.

На этот раз хмыканье было отчетливым.

Кагами моргнул.

— Билл… и Тед, — осторожно повторил он. — Ясно.

Итак, он был в одной машине с двумя странными парнями, использующими стремные псевдонимы, у него было похмелье, а Аомине пускал на него слюни. Прекрасно. 

— Что ж, рад с вами познакомиться.

— В холодильнике есть вода, — предупредительно сказал Билл. — Прямо под ногами.

— …Спасибо, — Кагами столкнул Аомине с плеча. Тот заворчал во сне, но не проснулся, пока Кагами выуживал из холодильника бутылку с водой. Та все еще была запечатана, так что Кагами не слишком парился по поводу отравления.

Автомобиль тихо катился через абсолютно незнакомые пейзажи; Кагами медленно цедил свою воду, смотрел в окно и незаметно для себя самого задремал снова.

Когда он проснулся, голова болела гораздо меньше, а Аомине разговаривал с… ну да, Биллом. С другой стороны, ему очень хотелось отлить, а полуденное солнце било сквозь лобовое стекло прямо в глаза.

— Хмпф, — прохрипел он, почти успешно приняв вертикальное положение.

Аомине прекратил бурное обсуждение японского бейсбола и обернулся к нему: 

— Я думал, ты проспишь весь день, придурок.

— Заткнись, — Кагами потер лицо и посмотрел на часы. Пять вечера, прекрасно. — Сколько нам еще ехать?

— Не знаю, — ответил Билл. — Ке… Тед, сколько еще?

Тед — которого определенно звали не так — шевельнулся на пассажирском сиденье. 

— Чуть больше шестнадцати часов, — кисло сказал он.

— Подождите. Что? — Шестнадцать часов — этого не может быть — что за херня, между Орландо и Новым Орлеаном не шестнадцать часов, он специально проверил это в Интернете, пока Аомине паковал в сумку смену одежды и паспорт. — Что за херня?

Аомине ухмыльнулся: 

— Чувак, разве ты не помнишь? Мы едем в Вегас.

От убийства Кагами удержало только проклятое обещание Куроко, ведь любой суд оправдал бы его после попытки задушить Аомине сейчас. У него даже неплохо получалось, пока Тед не приказал им перестать корчить из себя идиотов, иначе он загрызет их до смерти. 

— Ты можешь загрызть Аомине, — в Кагами бурлила запредельная ярость. — Он всю дорогу был идиотом.

— Кто бы говорил, Бакагами.

— Ахомине, — огрызнулся Кагами.

— Тише, тише, дети, — рассмеялся Билл. Затем взглянул на Теда: — Господи, я всегда мечтал это сказать. Знаешь, это же практически моя мечта. Женаты, с детьми, путешествуем в автомобиле…

— Заткнись.

— А вы, парни, вместе? — влез Аомине. 

Кагами яростно ткнул его локтем в бок, отчего Аомине резко, со свистом выдохнул — будто сдувался воздушный шарик.

— Что? — огрызнулся он, как только отдышался. — Мне интересно. — Он вновь посмотрел вперед. — Так что?

— Да, — ответил Билл одновременно с тем, как Тед сказал: — Нет.

— О, Ке… Тед, ты такой шутник. Ну разве он не шутник?

— И почему вы используете эти кошмарные поддельные имена? — тут же спросил Аомине, которому определенно не хватало ни фильтра между мозгом и языком, ни какого-то элементарного инстинкта самосохранения. Кагами попытался не застонать вслух. — Почему вы не можете просто использовать настоящие?

Билл фыркнул снова: 

— Боюсь, не могу, малыш.

— Почему?

— Ну, наверное потому, что в этом случае мне придется вас убить. — Кагами видел, что он улыбается, но это была совсем другая улыбка, не такая, как раньше. Кажется, даже Аомине проникся тем, как изменилась атмосфера в машине, и прекратил нести чепуху каждые две секунды.

— Так, больше никаких провокационных вопросов, — поспешно вставил Кагами.

— Точно, — ответил Билл, возвращаясь к привычной дружелюбной манере.

Тед снова тихо хмыкнул.

Они остановились поужинать в крошечной закусочной. Над входом мигали неоновые надписи «СИГАРЕТЫ» и, чтобы ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, — «ЗАКУСОЧНАЯ». Кагами отлучился отлить, пока остальные занимали столик, а когда вернулся, то обнаружил, что Аомине ерзает на старомодном диванчике из кожзама, прямо напротив Теда, который, казалось, вот-вот взорвется. 

— Заткнись, — прошипел Кагами, стиснув плечо Аомине.

Билл добродушно усмехнулся: 

— Ты его нянька, да?

Кагами сделал страшное лицо: 

— Что-то вроде этого. Обещал другу, что присмотрю за ним.

Официантка, уже полминуты ждавшая у столика, откашлялась.

— Черт, простите… Эм, принесите этому парню бургер, — Билл ткнул пальцем в Теда. — А я буду салат.

Она нацарапала что-то неразборчивое в блокноте, а затем вновь посмотрела на них с выражением великолепной скуки на лице. 

У Кагами была возможность проверить абсолютно пустой бумажник, и он не думал, что у Аомине ситуация была лучше.

— Эм, — пробормотал Кагами. — Мы вроде как…

— Мы на мели, — прервал его Аомине без следа смущения в голосе.

— Не заморачивайтесь, — дружелюбно сказал Билл. — Учитывая, сколько вы выпили, я ни капли не удивлен. Так что ужин за мой счет, ладно?

Кагами сделал вид, что не заметил неодобрительного взгляда Теда, который тот бросил на компаньона.

— Спасибо. Тогда еще два бургера, — обратился он к официантке.

— Четыре, — добавил Аомине, чьи манеры были даже хуже, чем у стаи голодных волков.

— Мальчики с большим аппетитом, — снисходительно сказал Билл. Тед снова хмыкнул.

Аомине ухмыльнулся: 

— У тебя что-то застряло в носу?

Испепеляющий взгляд Теда, наверно, заставил бы кого-нибудь другого с воплями убежать в закат, но на Аомине впечатления не произвел. К счастью, Кагами успел наступить Аомине на ногу, и вместо очередной порции чепухи тот выдал сдавленный болезненный вопль.

Билл, по–видимому, глубоко захваченный фантазией об иррациональной, полностью состоящей из мужчин семье, лучезарно им улыбнулся.

Скрепя сердце, Кагами признался себе, что, скорее всего, они с Аомине закончат это путешествие трупами в придорожной канаве. И когда это случится, во всем будет виноват Аомине, связавшийся с двумя подозрительными личностями с ужасными псевдонимами. Или взбесивший Теда — если это его настоящее имя — до белого каления и убийства. Или, может, Биллу надоест играть в счастливую семью, и он решит, что хочет новый чемодан, сделанный из кожи восходящих звезд японского баскетбола.

Кагами потер виски и взмолился, чтобы небеса ниспослали сюда Куроко. Он бы никогда не позволил такому случиться.

— Ладно, — сказал Кагами, когда официантка принесла напитки. Он передал их Аомине, который вновь выглядел опасно скучающим. — Могу я спросить, почему мы едем в Вегас?

Особенно учитывая то, что если он ничего не перепутал и нигде не потерял лишние сутки, сегодня — их последний день в Штатах. Завтра утром они должны будут сесть на самолет до Японии.

Хоть он и был к этому почти готов, но, когда Аомине пожал плечами и ответил «Не знаю, это казалось хорошей идеей», — глаза Кагами заволокло красной пеленой ярости. Он сделал все, чтобы достать кулаком до головы Аомине.

— Мальчики, мальчики, ладно вам, успокойтесь, — смеясь, сказал Билл, пока Аомине пытался себя защитить, обхватив Кагами за шею и пытаясь его то ли заблокировать, то ли придушить. — Не заставляйте меня вставать.

— Я его убью, — прорычал Кагами, пытаясь достать локтем по почкам Аомине. — Я его убью, и любой суд меня оправдает. 

— Только попробуй, мудак, ну! — огрызнулся Аомине; кожзам под ним опасно заскрипел. 

— Я вас предупреждал, — Билл встал со своего места. — Ке… Тед, ты не против?

Тед улыбнулся впервые за все время их путешествия, но к тому времени, как сигнал тревоги дошел от спинного до головного мозга Кагами, было уже поздно. Тед начал двигаться, схватил их за шиворот и… ой, блядь, ну ебаный же пиздец, кто стучит людей головами друг о друга в таком возрасте?

— Заткнулись. Оба, — он строго посмотрел на скулящего Аомине и потирающего голову Кагами и сел на место. — Ведите себя хорошо.

Билл ржал так, будто это было лучшим зрелищем за всю неделю, а остальные посетители закусочной косились на них с неприкрытым любопытством.

Кагами уронил ноющую голову на руки и простонал: 

— Может, ты хотя бы позвонил кому-нибудь, чтобы сказать, что мы едем в Вегас и пропустим самолет?

Аомине потер подбородок: 

— Хм. Нет. Пожалуй, это хорошая идея.

Кагами застонал снова, отчаявшись. 

— Как же я тебя, блядь, ненавижу.

— Ваш самолет? — Билл был слишком спокоен.

— Угу, — кивнул Кагами. — С нашими сокомандниками, и нашими тренерами, и нашими сопровождающими. Которые сейчас, наверно, сходят с ума.

Вообще-то… вообще-то, это ему напомнило кое-что. Он идиот.

Кагами полез в карман, перед этим оглядевшись и убедившись, что ни Билл, ни Тед за ним не наблюдают, и достал дешевый одноразовый телефон, который он едва решился купить (господи, они в Штатах всего на неделю, что могло пойти не так?) Батарея почти разрядилась, и телефон был переполнен смсками.

Кагами начал их пролистывать. Большинство были от Кисе — вариации «КАГАМИЧЧИ ГДЕ ВЫ», и «НЕТ ПРАВДА ГДЕ ВЫ», и «ЧТО ВЫ ДЕЛАЕТЕ», и «ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ НЕ ВЗЯЛИ МЕНЯЯЯЯ», щедро пересыпанные плачущими смайликами. Минимум десять штук в каждой смс. Несколько смс прислал Мидорима, и в основном их смысл сводился к «Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ГДЕ ВЫ, НО У МЕНЯ ТУТ ВАШИ ГОРОСКОПЫ, ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ИХ С УМОМ, НЕ СДОХНИТЕ».

Мурасакибара не написал ничего, что, впрочем, Кагами ни капли не удивило. Акаши прислал одно краткое сообщение: «Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ВЫ ТАМ ЖИВЫ. ЕСЛИ НЕТ, Я ВЫСЛЕЖУ ВАШИ НЕУПОКОЕННЫЕ ДУШИ И УБЬЮ ВАС СНОВА».

Кагами недоверчиво прокрутил сообщения до конца — господи, неужели ни у кого из Поколения Чудес нет здравого смысла? А, да, они же оставили Куроко в Японии, не говоря уже о… Он рассеянно ткнул Аомине локтем в бок, когда тот открыл рот, и предупредил: 

— Заткнись.

— Но я ничего не говорил, — обиделся Аомине.

— Это пока, — пробормотал Кагами. Батареи хватит максимум на одно сообщение, так кому же лучше написать? Не считая Куроко, который вряд ли сможет им помочь из Японии. К тому же, у них было двенадцать часов разницы во времени.

Наверно, это все-таки должен быть Акаши. Черт. Кагами глубоко вздохнул — пальцы на секунду зависли над клавишами — и наконец набрал ответ: «ЖИВЫ, ГДЕ-ТО В ТЕХАСЕ, ПРОПУСТИМ САМОЛЕТ. ПОПЫТАЕМСЯ ПОПАСТЬ В ЭЛ-ЭЙ, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ТАМ ДРУЗЬЯ»

— Кому ты пишешь? — спросил Билл, когда официантка вернулась назад, нагруженная едой. 

Кагами закрыл телефон и спрятал его в карман. 

— Акаши. Товарищу по команде.

Аомине перестал пялиться на Теда и посмотрел на него.

— Чувак, — сказал он, и Кагами не смог понять, чего больше в его голосе — удивления или ужаса. — Ты серьезно?

— Кто-то должен знать, где мы, — пробормотал Кагами, пододвинув ему тарелку и сделав вид, что не заметил переглядок Билла и Теда. — Я предположил, что он единственный, кто сможет устроить все как нельзя лучше.

Даже тренеры и сопровождающие были под впечатлением от Акаши.

Кто мог их обвинить?

— Что ты им сказал? — спросил Аомине с набитым гамбургером ртом. Теда его манеры, кажется, приводили в ужас, и Кагами невольно задался вопросом, чего же тот ожидал.

— Что мы живы и пропустим самолет, — ответил Кагами. — И что мы попытаемся попасть в Лос-Анджелес.

Он до сих пор не знал, как именно, но Алекс была там и, вероятно, смогла бы помочь им выпутаться из этой передряги, как только прекратила бы ржать. Аомине удивленно моргнул, и Кагами со вздохом пояснил: 

— У меня там друзья. Они, вероятно, помогут нам попасть домой.

Билл, кажется, почувствовал облегчение от этой новости, хотя Кагами все равно не мог расслабиться полностью. 

— Лос-Анджелес, да? Кажется, это вполне выполнимо.

Тед пробурчал что-то недружелюбное, и Кагами тут же попытался сделать вид, будто и не думал найти ближайший полицейский участок и заявить о собственном похищении. И не выглядеть будто человек, которого можно пустить на кожу для чемодана.

— Я никогда не был в Лос-Анджелесе, — Аомине снова набил рот едой. — Круто.

— Заткнись, — повторил Кагами и вгрызся в свой бургер.

— Я должен позвонить Тецу, — заявил Аомине пару минут спустя, когда очистил свою тарелку и протянул руку к порции Кагами. — Интересно, что он сейчас делает.

Кагами зыркнул на него: 

— Как ты собираешься это провернуть, гений? У тебя есть телефон? Деньги? Нет? Тогда удачи.

Аомине бросил на него взгляд, который, вероятно, должен был быть умоляющим или что-то вроде. Может, нужно быть Куроко или Момои, чтобы увидеть это. 

— Разве я не могу позвонить с твоего?

— Нет, — буркнул Кагами. — И еще раз — нет. Телефон почти разрядился, и у меня есть всего пара оплаченных минут. Мне они будут нужны, чтобы набрать Алекс.

Аомине нахмурился на пару секунд, пока его не осенило. 

— Алекс? Это та, что с огромными сиськами, да?

Кагами в ужасе на него уставился, потому что, господи, нет. Иисусе, Алекс была ему как сестра. Она практически вырастила его. 

— Что вообще Куроко в тебе нашел?

Аомине пожал плечами.

Повисшую было тишину нарушил Билл.

— Ну, — он широко улыбнулся им. — Кто хочет пирога?

***

Аомине был не слишком хорошим пассажиром. Это ни капли не удивило Кагами, хотя, вероятно, изумило Билла и Теда.

— Почему эта страна такая огромная? — пожаловался Аомине, глядя на пустынные пейзажи за окном. — Мы еще не приехали?

— В багажнике есть скотч, — тихо пробормотал Тед.

— Можно его взять? — спросил Кагами, старательно не думая о том, зачем им вообще скотч. Наверно, на случай поломки джипа. Скотч хорошо помогает в ремонте. Да. Определенно.

— …нет, — ответил Билл после взгляда на Теда. — Лучше оставить его до по-настоящему нужного момента.

— Тааааак скуууууууучно, — протянул Аомине, растягивая слова.

Тед проворчал что-то, показавшееся Кагами похожим на «Нужен прямо сейчас». Господи Иисусе.

— Так о чем ты вообще хотел поговорить с Куроко?

Кто-то должен был спасти Аомине от него самого, и, видимо, этим кем-то будет Кагами.

— У меня никогда не было секса по телефону, — заявил Аомине.

Кагами потерял дал речи, а Билл, смеясь, навалился на рулевое колесо. 

— И ты хотел использовать для этого мой телефон? — требовательно спросил Кагами. — Что, блядь, с тобой не так?

Аомине пожал плечами: 

— Я не знаю, может, это с тобой что-то не так? Ты что, ханжа?

— Черта с два! — вспылил Кагами. — Я не ханжа! Просто есть вещи, которые делать нельзя, и секс по чужому телефону — одна из них! — он сделал паузу. — Кроме того, Куроко, вероятно, тебя просто пошлет, если ты предложишь!

— А тут ты ошибаешься, — Аомине выглядел как кот, слопавший канарейку. — Тецу не такой ханжа, как ты.

— Господи, я не хочу этого знать, — пробормотал Кагами. — Ничего не говори об этом, мне с ним еще в баскетбол играть. 

Он ожидал, что Аомине скажет еще что-нибудь пошлое и провоцирующее, но тот нахмурился, сполз ниже по сиденью и вновь уставился в окно.

Странно.

— Так Куроко — твой сокомандник и его, э-э-э, друг? — дружелюбно спросил Билл. — Я пытался представить, каким образом вы друг с другом познакомились.

— Они играли в одной команде, — ответил Кагами, когда понял, что Аомине не собирается ничего говорить. — В средней школе. А сейчас Куроко играет в одной команде со мной.

Билл, наверно, наблюдал за ними в зеркало заднего вида; сейчас он казался задумчивым. 

— Звучит как начало интересной истории.

Тед снова хмыкнул.

Кагами обдумал ответ. 

— Только если тебе нравится баскетбол, — наконец сказал он.

— М-м-м, — уклончиво промычал Билл. Машина погрузилась в тишину, пока Билл не начал зевать через каждые полмили и Тед не сказал:

— Остановись сейчас же, или ты разобьешь машину и угробишь всех нас.

— Я справляюсь! — запротестовал Билл. В это было бы легче поверить, если бы он снова не зевнул на середине фразы.

— Останови машину, — Тед явно не был склонен к переговорам.

Билл засмеялся: 

— Хочешь сесть за руль сам? Помнишь, что случилось в последний раз, когда ты решил повести?

— Никогда больше не говори об этом, — рыкнул Тед.

Спустя еще милю Билл наконец сказал: — Ладно, хорошо. Через пару миль будет съезд с дороги, там должен быть отель или что-то вроде.

— Это приемлемо, — согласился Тед, откинувшись на сиденье с выражением полного удовлетворения на лице.

Кагами бы никогда не назвал то место, у которого они остановились, отелем. Отели не предупреждали, что у них почасовая оплата.

— Чудесное место для того, чтобы быть убитым и завернутым в полиэтилен, — пробормотал Кагами себе под нос, когда они объехали мотель и припарковались у пятого номера. Аомине наконец прекратил корчить угрюмую рожу и бросил на него смеющийся взгляд.

Ну и пофиг. Его ни капельки не волнует, что Аомине об этом думает. Зато, может, у него будет шанс принять горячий душ перед смертью.

И чем меньше он будет думать о споре Билла и Теда, одну комнату взять или две, тем лучше. А спор был странным, состоящим из обрывков фраз и хмыканий.

— Две комнаты, — сказал Тед.

— Но… — запротестовал Билл, оглянувшись на заднее сиденье.

— Хм.

— Но…

Тед пожал плечами.

Билл замер.

Тед поднял брови.

Билл вздохнул, соглашаясь: 

— Две комнаты, — и отправился договариваться с парнем на ресепшене.

Кагами не смог не заметить, что он расплатился наличными, как за ужин и за бензин на заправке, где они останавливались, чтобы наполнить бак.

 

— Вот ваши ключи, мальчики, — позвал их Билл, когда они выгрузились из джипа. Он вручил связку Кагами. — Спокойной ночи, мы выезжаем рано утром.

— … Ладно, — ответил Кагами. — Понял.

Каким-то образом им удалось не потерять сумки, которые они упаковали, уезжая из Орландо. Господи, всего-то два дня назад? В его сумке было не так уж много вещей — смена одежды, зубная щетка и зарядка телефона, и черт его знает, что было в сумке Аомине. Кагами это не слишком волновало. Он отпер дверь их обшарпанного маленького номера, бросил сумку на дальнюю от входа кровать и торопливо сказал:

— Чур, в душ я первый.

Бросил взгляд на Аомине и добавил:

— Ради всего святого, сиди, смотри телевизор и не делай глупостей, пока я не вернусь.

— Ты не моя мама, — пробурчал Аомине.

— И слава богу, — ответил Кагами. — Жду не дождусь, когда мы вернемся и я переложу ответственность за тебя на Момои-сан.

Он почти успел сбежать в ванную, когда Аомине сказал:

— Ты же понимаешь, что если ты когда-нибудь соберешься с ней встречаться, ты никогда от меня не избавишься?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — солгал Кагами, поспешно закрывая за собой дверь ванной.

Вода была скорее прохладной, чем горячей, но ее было много; учитывая, что в комнате было тепло, Кагами устраивал и такой душ. Используя подвернувшуюся возможность, он простирнул свои вещи, понадеявшись, что они успеют высохнуть к утру, и вышел из ванной к подозрительно тихому Аомине.

Кагами окинул его пристальным взглядом, но Аомине, кажется, не успел натворить ничего ужасного за те полчаса, что Кагами мылся. «Чудесно», — думал Кагами ровно до тех пор, пока не развесил вещи для просушки и не полез в сумку за зарядкой и телефоном.

У которого уже не было оплаченных минут.

— Ублюдок, — с чувством сказал Кагами.

Пока он созерцал телефон, бывший его единственной надеждой на то, что они выберутся из этого дерьма живыми, в стену за их кроватями начали ритмично долбить чем-то тяжелым.

Кагами рухнул на выбранную постель и накрыл голову подушкой.

В конце концов долбежка прекратилась; Аомине вышел из душа как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать последние стуки. Он замер, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и прищурился:

— Русский судья дал бы им семь баллов.

— Кому ты вообще звонил? — спросил Кагами, перевернувшись и уставившись в испещренный трещинами потолок.

— Конечно Тецу! — ответил чересчур веселый Аомине. — Но он не взял трубку.

— На моем телефоне кончились деньги, — медленно проговорил Кагами. — Я не думаю, что мне хватит денег еще на один. Мы даже не можем позвать на помощь прямо сейчас, ты хоть понимаешь это? Мы застряли с Биллом и Тедом, которые могут сделать с нами все, что угодно. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это все серьезно?

Аомине сел на соседнюю кровать и пару раз подпрыгнул, проверяя пружины.

— Мне они кажутся нормальными парнями. Ты принимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу.

— Я обещал Куроко о тебе позаботиться, — сказал Кагами. — Но сейчас я надеюсь, что они убьют тебя первым. 

— Ты чокнутый, — пробормотал Аомине. Затем просветлел: — Эй, как думаешь, тут есть что-нибудь хорошее по телевизору? Может, мы даже найдем порноканалы.

— Что, черт возьми, Куроко в тебе нашел? — в отчаянии вопросил Кагами.

— Ханжа, — ответил Аомине, дотянувшись до пульта и начав переключать каналы. — Я тебе точно говорю, у тебя ни черта не выйдет с Сацуки, пока ты не вынешь палку из задницы.

— Блядь, да заткнись уже, — пробормотал Кагами. Аомине удовлетворенно хмыкнул и уткнулся в один из обнаруженных порноканалов.

— Просто говорю, — Аомине покосился на экран. — Тебе нравятся такие сиськи?

— Почему это тебя вообще интересует, у тебя есть бойфренд?

— Заткнись, чувак, сиськи охуенны, — парировал Аомине, но через минуту снова начал переключать каналы.

Кагами в общем и целом был с ним согласен, но черта с два он признается в этом Аомине. 

— Проехали, — буркнул он, пытаясь решить, безопаснее спать под одеялом или на нем. 

Аомине отвернулся.

— Что, ты влюбился в Сацуки из-за ее мозгов? Ну да, конечно.

Кагами несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. 

— Нет, — спокойно начал он без грамма злости. — Даже не начинай говорить про нее. Вы с Куроко занимайтесь чем хотите, это ваше дело. Но предполагается, что она твой друг. Может, попробуешь вести себя соответственно? Или нет, мне все равно, но не смей даже думать, что я такой же, как ты. Ты меня слышал?

Аомине пристально на него посмотрел, потом хмыкнул: 

— Никогда не сделаю такой ошибки, — и вернулся к серфингу по каналам.

Но больше он о Момои не заговаривал, так что, наверно, это было к лучшему. Кагами разобрал постель и улегся, пытаясь решить, что он может сделать без телефона. Может, Алекс примет оплаченный вызов? Если он найдет уличный таксофон или что-то вроде, это может сработать. Или попросить Билла одолжить телефон, или обменять Аомине на деньги. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Он все еще строил планы, как остаться живым, а не освежеванной тушей, когда незаметно подкралась дрема, а Аомине выключил надоевший телевизор и лампу. И проснулся снова, когда Аомине внезапно спросил:

— Эй, ты спишь?

Кагами закрыл глаза и не ответил.

Как будто это могло остановить Аомине.

— Эй. Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Ты меня слушаешь?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Кагами

— Лжец, — обвинил его Аомине. И добавил: — О чем ты вообще говоришь, конечно, Сацуки мой друг. Она мой лучший друг после Тецу. Даже, может, лучше него.

— Я отправлю ей письмо с соболезнованиями, когда мы вернемся домой, — пробормотал Кагами. — Им надо медали вручать или что-то вроде.

— Лучше напиши ей любовное письмо, — отрезал Аомине. Кагами слышал, как тот глубоко дышит. — Нет, слушай, забудь. Это не так важно.

Кагами повернулся на бок и уставился в темноту. Он едва мог разглядеть силуэт Аомине на фоне неонового света, бьющего в окно; тот сидел, черт его знает, почему. 

— Бля, да чего ты хочешь?

— Что за дерьмо ты имел в виду раньше? — спросил Аомине. — Обо мне и Тецу.

Кагами вгляделся во мрак комнаты. 

— Что? — переспросил он, сбитый с толку и не понимающий, какая муха укусила Аомине на этот раз.

— Когда ты дулся из-за Сацуки и вел себя как полное пещерное дерьмо. Что ты имел в виду, когда начал говорить обо мне и Тецу? — выглядел он крайне заинтересованным. 

— И что, блядь, ты думаешь, я имел в виду? — уточнил Кагами. — Клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что нам нужен Куроко для перевода.

— Иди на хуй, — отозвался Аомине; кровать скрипнула, прогибаясь под тяжестью тела, когда он начал возиться, устраивая гнездо из одеял. — Забудь, я ничего не говорил.

— Ладно, ладно, он и мой друг, — сказал Кагами. — Извини, что я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив.

— Кто сказал, что он не счастлив? — возразил Аомине. Сделал паузу и продолжил: — Он когда-нибудь говорил об этом?

Кагами задумался над ответом, по большей части потому, что вопрос звучал необычно серьезно. По меркам Аомине. 

— Полагаю, у него есть ты, — наконец сказал он. — Что-то вроде того. Кажется, ему этого достаточно.

— О да, этого чертовски достаточно, — голос Аомине из-под подушек и одеял звучал слегка приглушенно. — Козел.

Кагами открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что Куроко, по его мнению, заслуживает большего, чем просто «достаточно», но оборвал себя и повернулся спиной к Аомине. 

— Проехали, — буркнул он. — Ты сам спросил.

Аомине больше ничего не сказал, и Кагами погрузился в сон.

***

Билл, кажется, не шутил, когда говорил о раннем выезде; Кагами проснулся от громового стука в дверь. Электронные часы на тумбочке у кровати показывали около семи утра, когда Билл позвал из-за двери: 

— Проснитесь и пойте, мальчики!

— Он слишком веселый, — простонал Кагами.

Аомине пробормотал что-то, отдаленно похожее на согласие.

Кагами всерьез рассматривал идею остаться в кровати, пока не вспомнил, что Билл и Тед не производят впечатление парней, которые с пониманием отнесутся к желанию поспать подольше, и выбрался из-под одеяла. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы заставить встать Аомине, но в конце концов Кагами смог перевести его в более-менее вертикальное положение, и они вышли из номера в полвосьмого.

Тед выглядел впечатленным их пунктуальностью; видимо, в награду, он сунул им в руки стаканы с кофе и пакет с бутербродами и велел садиться в машину.

— Сегодня он в хорошем настроении, — пробормотал Аомине, видимо, пытаясь перейти на шепот. — Японский судья дал бы ему десять баллов.

— Господи, зачем ты вообще открыл рот, — застонал Кагами и поспешно нырнул в машину, прежде чем Тед успел бы перейти от взглядов к активным действиям.

Но по мере того, как утро текло своим чередом, а кофе начал действовать, он замечал, что Тед не единственный, кто сегодня был в хорошем настроении. Аомине тоже был удивительно… благодушен — другого слова подобрать Кагами не смог. Он молча смотрел в окно на пролетающие мимо пейзажи Нью-Мексико и даже не возмутился, когда Кагами доел последний бутерброд.

Слушая, как Аомине увлеченно треплется с Биллом о бейсболе, Кагами невольно задумался — может, Аомине, как всякому капризному ребенку, просто нужно было нормально поспать?

Если уж на то пошло, ему самому стоило бы еще подремать. Этим утром он в большей степени готов был мириться с миром и идиотизмом Аомине, видимо, потому что проспал всю ночь, избавившись от остатков похмелья. Или на него наконец снизошел вселенский дзен. Он и Аомине все равно вляпались в это по уши, так что не было другого выбора, кроме как сидеть и наслаждаться поездкой.

Но для наслаждения езды было чересчур много. Не то чтобы Кагами имел что-то против Техаса или Нью-Мексико, но их было много. О бейсболе он знал чертовски мало — слишком скучный и медленный спорт, на его вкус — так что просто смотрел в окно, пока не надоело. 

Поскольку Аомине и Билл все продолжали говорить о бейсболе — господи, о чем вообще можно столько говорить? — Кагами снова достал телефон. Хоть на нем уже и не было денег, полная батарея обещала возможность еще раз перечитать все пришедшие за последние несколько дней смски.

Акаши ему ответил, и это одновременно и встревожило Кагами, и успокоило: «ПРИНЯТО; ВСТРЕТИМСЯ В ЯПОНИИ. Я ДОГОВОРИЛСЯ СО ВЗРОСЛЫМИ».

Значит ли это, что он смог повлиять на тренеров и сопровождающих, как делал это обычно? Или он просто скормил их аллигаторам на болотах?

Кагами заволновался — идея с аллигаторами звучала слишком правдоподобно.

— Эй, Аомине, — позвал он. — Акаши же не скармливает никого аллигаторам?

Аомине задумчиво на него посмотрел: 

— Пожалуй, нет. Если его не злят по-настоящему. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Он сказал, что договорился со взрослыми, — ответил Кагами. — Что он имел в виду под «договором»?

— Черт его знает, — пожал плечами Аомине. — Пожалуй, все-таки не аллигаторов. Он предпочитает практический подход.

Это обнадеживало; Кагами поудобнее устроился на сиденье, а Билл рассмеялся: 

— У вас интересные сокомандники.

— Они — это что-то, да, — согласился Кагами, проматывая сообщения. — Мидорима прислал наши гороскопы. И, полагаю, наши талисманы.

Аомине хрюкнул от смеха. 

— О да, он может. И что там?

— В первый день это была перфорированная бумага. Потом игрушечный кролик. Потом, эм… — Кагами вгляделся в экран. — Где, блядь, человек вообще может получить это на один день?

— Что? — ухмыляясь, спросил Аомине.

Кагами покосился на экран: 

— Полагаю, это все-таки не может быть дилдо, — с сомнением проговорил он. — Может, глюки автозамены?

Аомине ржал так, что едва не свалился с сиденья. Кагами удивленно на него посмотрел, и тот пояснил: 

— Может, и не глюки. Однажды мы убедили его, что талисманом дня должен быть набор трусов «Хелло Китти».

Невозможно.

— Вы этого не сделали.

Аомине ухмыльнулся: 

— Сделали. Это было великолепно. Он таскал их с собой около часа, пока Кисе не раскололся и не сказал правду.

— Как вы вообще это провернули? — требовательно спросил Кагами, пытаясь представить Мидориму — строгого до чопорности, раздражительного Мидориму — таскающего с собой набор трусов «Хелло Китти».

Аомине пожал плечами: 

— Это был тренировочный лагерь, так что по утрам у него не было времени слушать свое дурацкое шоу. Мы пообещали, что будем делать это вместо него. Через пару дней сказали, что талисманом будут трусы, и у него не было причин нам не верить, — он ностальгически улыбнулся. — Чувак, ты должен был видеть его лицо в этот момент. Это было почти так же прекрасно, как физиономия Тецу, когда Кисе ткнул ему в лицо своим членом. 

— Что? — тупо сказал Кагами, потому что действительно, что за хуйня.

— Ваши тренировочные лагеря гораздо более захватывающи, чем все, в которых доводилось бывать мне, — Билл выразил мысли Кагами.

— Нет, серьезно, подождите, что за хрень? — переспросил он.

Аомине снова рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Тецу любит обниматься, — объяснил он. — А комната, в которой мы ночевали, была очень маленькой, так что мы спали вповалку. Придурок Кисе очень хотел спать рядом с Тецу. 

Кагами кивнул, хорошо знакомый с тем, насколько демонстративно навязчивым может быть Кисе, когда это касается Куроко.

— Так что Тецу начал ворочаться во сне, — Аомине на секунду замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Кисе проснулся с утренним стояком, а Тецу обвился вокруг него, как осьминог. Так что Кисе попробовал освободиться. И решил, что если он, вроде как, проползет вдоль Тецу, то выберется и не разбудит его, что-то вроде этого, не знаю, но это не сработало так, как он хотел. Он уже почти выбрался, как Тецу начал просыпаться. Кисе остановился, и первое, что Тецу осознал, так это что ему в лицо тычется чужой член, и, господи… — он рассмеялся. — Это был ад на земле.

Кагами мог себе это представить. Тем более, что Куроко не особо скрывал, каким злым он может быть, а Кисе был склонен к театральности. Сдавшись, он расхохотался, Билл за рулем чуть ли не рыдал от смеха, и только Тед сидел в мрачной тишине, всем своим видом показывая, как ненавистно ему само пребывание в одной машине с ними троими. Слегка успокоившись, Билл задумчиво пробормотал: 

— Об утренних будильниках я слышал, а вот о хуильниках — нет. 

На протяжении следующих пяти миль Тед был единственным, кто не смеялся.

— Куроко никогда об этом не рассказывал, — проговорил Кагами, когда от смеха у него уже начал болеть живот. — Не понимаю, почему.

Аомине ухмыльнулся: 

— Я тоже, остальные считают, что это охуенно.

Он выудил из холодильника бутылку с водой. 

— Все лучшие истории, которые я могу пересказать, не обходились без Кисе.

Кагами обдумал это, сравнил с дорожным знаком, гласившим, что до Аризоны все еще не меньше часа пути, и сказал: 

— Да ладно.

— О да, — сказал Аомине, откупоривая бутылку и делая большой глоток. — Ладно, давай я тебе расскажу о том, как одной из его фанаток пришла в голову гениальная идея напоить Кисе любовным зельем…

 

— О господи, — Кагами был и испуган, и заинтересован. — Продолжай.

Аомине рассказывал долго, от истории о любовном зелье перейдя к повести о Мурасакибаре и провальной попытке Момои сделать шоколад ко дню Святого Валентина, что, в свою очередь, сподвигло Кагами на рассказ о попытке тренера Рико приготовить карри. Затем к ним присоединился Билл с историей о парне по имени Боб и его попытке приготовить великолепный ужин для их босса, Тима, когда тому пришлось задержаться на работе допоздна. 

— Вот только, — рассказал Билл, — Боб не одарен кулинарным талантом, это у них вроде как семейное, так что ему и в голову не пришло, что оставлять замороженное мясо таять на столе — не лучшая идея. В конечном итоге вся еда, которую он подал Ц… Тиму, оказалась отравлена. — Билл на секунду задумался. — Ну мы все были не против сделать перерыв.

— Он должен был позволить заняться этим тебе, — пробормотал Тед, впервые за пятьдесят миль заговорив.

Билл рассмеялся: 

— Ну, ты же знаешь Боба. Все для… Тима, он должен был попробовать сделать это сам. — Тед хмыкнул. — Что, скажешь, я не прав?

— Прав.

— Вот именно, — удовлетворенно сказал Билл. — Ладно, кто-нибудь еще хочет остановиться и посмотреть, что это за Нечто нам рекламируют каждые сто метров? Потому что если я увижу еще один знак, я умру от любопытства.

Аомине сразу оживился: 

— Я! Я хочу!

Кагами, тоже обративший внимание на череду дорожных знаков, приглашающих людей посмотреть на Нечто с самого Сан Антонио, был не так уверен в своих желаниях, но, с другой стороны, это было отличным поводом вылезть из джипа и немного размять ноги.

— Конечно. Почему бы и нет.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — холодно проговорил Тед.

Билл бросил на него удивленный взгляд: 

— Разве похоже, что мы шутим? Мы серьезны как никогда.

— У нас есть работа.

— Кажется, я пропустил часть про точные сроки ее выполнения, — сказал Билл, улыбаясь слишком уж тепло и доброжелательно. — Да ладно, что плохого в том, что мы остановимся и пошарим по округе?

— Я не хочу.

— Теперь ты просто упрямишься, — легко сказал Билл. — Ты только подумай! Мы можем закупиться сувенирами! Тим любит, когда мы привозим ему сувениры. 

— Отличная идея, — согласился Аомине. — Мы должны купить Мидориме чучело броненосца. Он сможет добавить его в свою коллекцию счастливых талисманов.

— На какие шиши? — сдавшись, спросил Кагами, пока Билл и Тед выясняли, будут они останавливаться, чтобы посмотреть на Нечто, или нет. — Мы на мели, помнишь? 

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — расплывчато отозвался Аомине. — Просто представь его лицо.

Кагами послушно представил и с неохотой признал, что идея не лишена гениальности.

Спереди донесся раздраженный голос Билла: 

— Ладно, если мы не едем смотреть на Нечто, как насчет страусиной фермы? Ты любишь птиц.

— Подождите, страусиная ферма? — растерянно переспросил Кагами; Тед задумчиво хмыкнул. — Какая еще страусиная ферма?

Билл торжественно произнес: 

— Страусиное ранчо Рустера Когберна. Мы проезжали указатели.

— Ты это выдумал, — неверяще сказал Кагами.

— Он не настолько умен, — буркнул Тед.

— Эй, — запротестовал Билл. — За это я вычту два пункта из того, что я тебе должен.

Кагами невольно задумался, два пункта чего, а потом вспомнил ночную долбежку в стену, и решил, что не хочет этого знать. 

Тед фыркнул: 

— Вычитай, правды это не изменит.

Билл вполголоса что-то пробурчал и побарабанил пальцами по рулю. 

— Мы остановимся на страусином ранчо и посмотрим на птиц. Будет интересно.

— Я не давал согласия, — напомнил Тед.

Билл одарил его лучезарной улыбкой: 

— Оно и не требуется. Я веду машину, помнишь?

И правда, кто бы мог с этим поспорить?

***  
Один из работников жизнерадостно сообщил им, что на ранчо «Рустер Когбёрн» выращивают страусов. Из дополнительных развлечений — можно посмотреть на коз, ланей, карликовых сицилийских осликов, скататься на нелепых грузовиках-монстрах на познавательную экскурсию и посмотреть радужных попугаев в лесу. Последнее предложение мгновенно захватило мысли Теда — он царственно поплыл над песком, будто магнитом притянутый, и потащил за собой Билла. Кагами с Аомине остались стоять, сжимая корм для страусов и тупо пялясь друг на друга.

Спустя секунду Кагами пожал плечами:

— Пойдем что ли?

Какой-то турист в ковбойской шляпе протянул руку, и страус начал склевывать корм с его ладони. Аомине заметил это и ухмыльнулся:

— О да, — сказал он, протиснулся к туристу и принялся ждать своей очереди. 

Кагами закатил глаза и присоединился к нему, бормоча себе под нос, что вот уж присматривать за дитём выше себя ростом ему еще не приходилось. Однако, понаблюдав за тем, как страусы вытягивают длинные шеи и сметают корм с ладоней, он не мог не признать — это было прикольно. Во всяком случае, ни на что не похоже, в Японии такого точно не встретишь. Но он совсем не испытывал благодарности к Аомине, который нашел для них обоих приключение на задницу. Нет, совсем не испытывал. Просто, раз уж он оказался втянут в это недельное путешествие от океана до океана с самым нелюбимым сокомандником, можно хотя бы получить удовольствие от происходящего вокруг.

Кстати об Аомине. Тот, кажется, был на вершине блаженства. Не этого Кагами ожидал, вспоминая их вчерашний несколько неловкий разговор. Было странно видеть, как он расхаживает вокруг и наслаждается жизнью настолько — Кагами пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы выбрать именно это слово — безобидными способами. Кагами даже подумал, что Аомине был таким, когда Куроко только познакомился с ним — но тут же придушил эту мысль в зародыше.

— Эй, придурок! — позвал его Аомине, улыбаясь так широко, что это обращение даже не напоминало оскорбительное прозвище. — Смотри сюда! Козы!

И в самом деле, десяток коз с вислыми ушами вытягивал пестрые головы над забором, жадно разглядывая руки проходящих мимо туристов — а вдруг там еда для них. Вскоре Аомине с Кагами наткнулись на Билла, сбежавшего наконец из леса с попугаями. Билл сжимал в кулаке одноразовую камеру, которую достал откуда-то, будто военный трофей.

— У тебя перья в волосах, — подсказал Кагами.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Билл. За час, что они не виделись, он, кажется, помолодел. Кагами даже засмотрелся. — Давайте сфотографируемся!

В редкий момент здравомыслия Аомине спросил:

— Ты уверен, что нам можно?

— Уверен, — сказал Билл. — Абсолютно. 

— Серьезно?

— Смертельно серьезно.

Такой выбор слов не обнадеживал, но Билл все равно загнал их фотографироваться со страусами, козами и даже с Тедом — тот стоял в стороне, весь в пестрых попугаях, и впервые за все время их знакомства не выглядел как человек, страдающий жестоким запором. 

Последний кадр той пленки запечатлел их вчетвером — Билл не только заставил проходящего мимо туриста их сфотографировать, но и убедил Теда постоять на одном месте, пока сработает затвор. Всю дорогу к машине и потом, когда они выруливали на шоссе, Билл светился от счастья. И даже умирающий от усталости Кагами, все еще переживающий, а не сделают ли из их кожи чемоданы, заразился от него весельем.

— Здорово же было? — Билл бросил им двоим через плечо.

— Ага, — сказал Кагами и сам удивился — не соврал. Он обернулся посмотреть на Аомине, ожидая, что тот сейчас влезет с очередным идиотским замечанием, но Аомине уже дремал. Ну, да. Долгий был день, подняться пришлось в семь. И, пожалуй, немного поспать — отличная идея. Кагами зевнул, закрыл глаза и привалился к подголовнику. Он и сам не заметил, как тоже задремал.

***

Кагами проснулся некоторое время спустя. Во рту было сухо как в пустыне. Во сне Кагами передвинулся и теперь прижимался лбом к оконному стеклу. 

Интересно, который час? И вообще, где они? Вопросы уже стали привычными за время этого путешествия. Кагами хотел было уже достать телефон, чтобы определиться хотя бы с часами, когда раздался голос. Оказывается, Аомине проснулся раньше него и завязал разговор с одним из их попутчиков. И вроде бы даже не о бейсболе. 

Кагами не знал, почему, но почему-то ему показалось, что стоило и дальше притворяться спящим. 

— … ты хочешь сказать, мне типа надо с ним поговорить? Да? — Пауза. — Но я все время с ним разговариваю. 

С переднего сидения послышался вздох.

— Ты хуже Гокудеры, — сказал Тед.

— Ты хотел сказать, Боба, — радостно поправил его Билл, но, кажется, он уже бросил делать вид, что они назвались настоящими именами. — Слушай, надо же не просто словами обмениваться, понимаешь? Просто чесать языком не поможет. Ты должен говорить, ну там, чего тебе хочется, чего ты боишься, ну или о том, что тебе необходимо. Ну, все такое. Покажи, что ты тоже участвуешь в отношениях. Что вы доверяете друг другу и все такое. 

О боги. Кагами решил, что с него хватит, и зевнул, причмокнув губами, будто вот-вот проснется. Аомине закаменел. К счастью, Билл спас их от неловкой сцены.

— С добрым утром, соня, — весело сказал он. — Хорошо отдохнул?

Не так уж и плохо, с учетом того, что меня загнали в это ураганное путешествие с самым большим мудаком на свете, хотел сказать Кагами, но передумал — в горле было слишком сухо. В любом случае, нет смысла жаловаться на ситуацию, он из нее не выберется еще по крайней мере день. 

— Угу, — сказал он в итоге.

Билл усмехнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, вы успели проголодаться, потому что мы подъезжаем к последней заправке, — сказал он, сворачивая с шоссе.

Ужин был таким же масляным и вредным, как вчера. Из них четверых только Билл, кажется, придерживался здоровой диеты. Аомине был непривычно тихим, почти задумчивым, если, конечно, этим словом можно было описать такого идиота. В общем, ужин получился почти приятным, хотя бы уже потому, что Тед больше не выказывал желания дать им по головам и бросить на обочине.

После они вернулись в машину и снова вырулили на шоссе.

— Осталось пару часов, — сказал Билл, когда они пристегивались ремнями. Кагами кивнул и снова задремал, иногда выныривая из дремы, чтобы уловить короткие фразы из разговора на передних сидениях.

Он проснулся, когда Билл кашлянул и громко сказал:

— Эй, парни, думаю, вы не хотите это пропустить.

— Нннг. — Кагами сел ровно и зевнул, потирая глаза. Часы на приборной доске показывали половину одиннадцатого, но числа тут же вылетели из головы: машина подъезжала к вершине холма, перед ними расстилался мерцающий огнями город в долине и… Ух ты. Фильмы просто не передавали этой красоты.

— Фигассе, — сказал Аомине, подаваясь вперед между передними сидениями, чтобы лучше видеть. В любое другое время Кагами бы разозлился, но сейчас он был полностью с ним согласен. Просто дух захватывало от неонового сияния и неземных очертаний казино, сверкающих так ярко, что казалось, будто все небо в огне.

— Нечто, скажите же? — произнес Билл едва ли не шепотом, когда они начали спускаться к городу. Ответа он не ждал, все и так просто дар речи потеряли.

Кагами был слишком занят, разглядывая вид перед собой, чтобы придумать хоть какой-то ответ. Но вот Тед, вроде бы, вздохнул, словно от усталости или скуки — никогда не поймешь этого парня.

 

Ну и ладно. У Кагами вырвался смешок. Подумать только, они в Вегасе, куда вообще не собирались, и это было так круто. 

Билл вел уверенно, будто точно знал, куда направляется. Джип скользил по ярко освещенным улицам, все еще запруженным машинами, несмотря на поздний час. 

— Парни, уже решили, куда вам? — спросил Билл, когда они остановились на светофоре, и Кагами уставился на вывеску «ДЕВОЧКИ ДЕВОЧКИ ДЕВОЧКИ» c картинкой, не оставляющей простора воображению. 

Аомине опередил его с ответом.

— В «Стриптиз», конечно, — сказал он с тем же нетерпением, что и утром, когда они смотрели на коз.

Билл фыркнул. 

— Можно было и не спрашивать. — Они с Тедом многозначительно переглянулись. — Мы остановимся в «Белладжио», так что высадим вас там. Идет?

— Идет! — согласился Аомине, как ребенок, ожидающий подарка. 

У Кагами, выбора, похоже, не было. Это напомнило ему об их положении, уводя мысли от сияющего неона и людских толп. Кажется, Билл и Тед собирались просто отпустить их, что было отлично. Даже замечательно само по себе, а уж в сравнении с перспективой пойти на чемодан так вообще зашибись. Но в результате Аомине и Кагами оставались одни в чужом городе. Без денег и способа дозвониться до людей, которые бы могли их спасти. 

Весь остаток пути он сидел, закусив щеку, а Аомине разве что не подпрыгивал на сидении, то и дело выглядывая в окно и наклоняясь над Кагами, чтобы посмотреть, что видно с другой стороны, или оборачиваясь назад, чтобы еще раз поглядеть на улицу, которую они уже проехали, болтая без остановки об увиденном. Но когда они доехали до фонтанов в «Белладжио», Аомине тоже заткнулся.

— Ну вот мы и на месте, — жизнерадостно объявил Билл, останавливая джип и оборачиваясь к ним. — Все сходим с корабля. 

Кагами глубоко вдохнул, нашел свою сумку и вышел из джипа. Полностью стемнело еще пару часов назад, но жара все равно придавила его к земле как молот. 

— Вот блин, — сказал он.

К ним подскочил парковщик, взял из рук Билла ключи. Еще один парень из гостиничной прислуги подкатил тележку для багажа Теда и Билла.

Аомине кружился на месте, пытаясь рассмотреть все и сразу. Поэтому только Кагами заметил, что Билл смотрит на них, устало улыбаясь. 

— Эм, — начал Кагами, разглядывая в ответ Билла и Теда, который нетерпеливо повернулся к ним спиной. Нет. Нет. Нет. Ему никогда не хватит смелости. Лучше милостыню просить. Ну, или еще что-нибудь придумать. Они ведь смогут? Ну… — Спасибо, что довезли. И за еду. И за все.

— Не вопрос! — ухмыльнулся Билл. — Весело же было?

Тед закатил глаза.

— Это было нечто, — согласился Кагами, выбрав наиболее дипломатичный ответ. — Ну, это, тогда… мы, наверное, больше не увидимся. Пока, что ли?

Билл засмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Погодите минуту. 

Тед снова закатил глаза, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «травоядное» и направился в лобби отеля.

Билл тем временем достал бумажник и вытащил из него пачку денег.

— Вот, держи, — протянул он их Кагами. — Только постарайтесь не спустить все в одном месте. Хорошо?

Кагами рефлекторно поймал банкноты, разрываясь от шока и облегчения.

— Что? — переспросил он, разглядывая толстую пачку. — Вы шутите?

Кажется, Билл был вполне серьезен. 

— Увидимся, — сказал он, помахал им рукой и последовал за Тедом.

— Отлично. Что тут у тебя? Деньги? — Аомине закинул руку ему на шею и уткнулся острым подбородком в плечо. — Круто. Давай…

Кагами тут же отдернул руку, чтобы Аомине не дотянулся до банкнот. 

— Нет, — заявил он. — Нет. С этого момента тебе запрещается даже трогать их. Никаких тебе денег.

— Эй, так нечестно, — запротестовал Аомине.

— А мне все равно, — сказал Кагами. Пара двадцаток не попала под зажим, и Кагами отлепил их от пачки и сунул Аомине. Черт побери. На остальных был портрет Бенджамина Франклина. Кагами сглотнул и пообещал себе, что пачка Аомине не достанется ни за что. — Держи, можешь развлечься на это. Остальное побудет у меня, чтобы, когда мы тут закончим, у нас был шанс добраться домой. Понял?

Аомине вырвал двадцатки из его руки и скорчил рожу.

— Черт, ну почему ты никогда не даешь мне повеселиться?

Кагами не нашел подходящих слов для ответа и молча сунул пачку в карман поглубже. Убедился, что дырок в кармане нет, и пожал плечами.

— Думай, что хочешь, — сказал он. — Ну вот мы в Вегасе, как ты и хотел. Теперь что?

— Не знаю, — сказал Аомине. 

— Я должен был догадаться. — Кагами застонал и зашагал по тротуару. Ну можно хоть фонтанами полюбоваться, пока Аомине сообразит, чем заняться. 

Аомине немедленно зашагал рядом, усмехаясь.

— Тебе надо расслабиться, — заявил он. — Ты слишком серьезно ко всему относишься.

— Ну кто-то же должен, — сказал Кагами. — Ты же понял, что последние сутки мы провели с мафиози?

— Неа, с якудза, — возразил Аомине. — Они же японцы были?

— Неважно, как их называть, и ты сам это понимаешь, — рассердился на него Кагами. Он пробился сквозь толпу туристов, разглядывавших фонтаны. Среди зевак расхаживали ряженые в костюмы актеры, предлагая сфотографироваться за скромную плату. Ладно. Это было… А, к черту. Можно было надеяться, что благодаря щедрости Билла, Аомине с Кагами не придется так зарабатывать себе на жизнь. 

— Ну и что? — Аомине, похоже, это ничуть не волновало. — Хорошие же парни, и ничего плохого в итоге не случилось.

— До итога нам еще очень далеко, — напомнил ему Кагами. 

— Да-да, это мелочи, — отмахнулся Аомине, сунул руки в карманы и уставился на фонтаны, разглядывая водяные узоры. Черт знает, о чем он думал в этот момент.

Фонтаны дважды сменили полный цикл узоров, и только тогда Аомине расправил плечи и вздохнул:

— Насмотрелся. Давай камеру купим и пойдем по казино?

— Иди сам покупай. Деньги у тебя есть, — сказал Кагами.

— Это на развлечения, — возразил Аомине. — А камера нужна, чтобы оставить память потомкам. Кто нам на слово поверит, что мы в Вегасе были? 

— Зачем нам это доказывать? — спросил Кагами, когда они, обойдя клоуна, зашагали прочь от фонтана. 

— Ну не знаю. Может, Тецу захочет посмотреть. 

Кагами внимательно посмотрел на него. Вроде ничего такого особенного он не сказал, но что-то чувствовалось в голосе необычное. 

— Телефон мне все равно надо покупать. Только обещай не звонить Куроко. Хорошо?

— А мне? — спросил Аомине. 

— Ты мог бы свой купить, еще когда приехал. С чего это я должен покупать тебе телефон сейчас?

— Потому что поступить так будет правильно. 

—Да что ты говоришь.

Они препирались пока не дошли до… ну, наверное, это можно было назвать торговым центром. Кагами так и не понял, было это частью «Беладжио» или другого казино, а может, вообще, вполне самостоятельной штукой — здания тут переходили одно в другое. Впрочем, неважно. Аомине зашел за Кагами внутрь и принялся разглядывать витрины с дорогой одеждой и астрономически дорогими сумочками. Кагами же искал отдел с телефонами. Ну, и одноразовыми камерами тоже.

Хотя бы ради того, чтобы не выслушивать бесконечное нытье. 

Он уже почти было решил, что Аомине всего лишь поглазеет на витрины, странные здания и еще более странных людей, когда тот вдруг сказал:

— Скукота. Заглянем во «Дворец Цезаря»?

— Оно нам надо? — спросил Кагами, снимая с себя всякую ответственность за происходящее, и последовал за Аомине, который уже шагал к казино, отдаленно напоминающему римские дворцы с колоннами и статуями. Если честно, вся эта разнообразная архитектура успела уже утомить за те полчаса, что они гуляли. Аомине только посмеялся над ним и тут же нырнул в толпу. Кагами пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы не отстать, но он все равно едва не потерял Аомине в шумном водовороте посетителей. Зал был полон машинами и людьми, огни мигали, игроки сидели, как приклеенные, перед рядами автоматов, мрачно жали на кнопки и разглядывали мелькающие на экранах цифры сквозь густой сигаретный дым.

Кагами не особо разбирался в азартных играх. Он огляделся. Вокруг стояли столы затянутые зеленым сукном, толпы людей ходили между ними. Крупье метали карты, кости со стуком катились по столешницам. Кагами обычно хорошо ориентировался в пространстве, но тут было столько всего, что уже через несколько минут он не мог сообразить, откуда они пришли и как выбраться на улицу. Он догнал Аомине, и тот обернулся, улыбаясь ему:

— Вот сюда, — ткнул Аомине в ряд автоматов.

Кагами пригляделся. 

— Это что? — Он наклонил голову к плечу. — Автомат с баскетбольной темой?

— Он самый, — уверенно сказал Аомине. — Сфотографируй меня.

Кагами вздохнул и поднял камеру. Аомине же плюхнулся на стул, хрустнул костяшками, уставился в монитор, читая правила, и скормил двадцатку машине. 

Позже — намного позже, хотя Кагами потерял счет времени заодно с ориентацией в пространстве, — Аомине наконец откинулся на спинку стула и прожег автомат обиженным взглядом.

— Ничего не выиграл в итоге, — протянул он разочарованно.

— Неправда, — поправил его Кагами. — У тебя набралось почти шестьдесят долларов, пока ты не спустил все. Забыл уже? — Вот не надо было жадничать. — Ну ладно, нельзя же везде побеждать. 

Аомине мрачно посмотрел на него. Нахмурился и опрокинул в себя то, что оставалось на дне стакана — не единственного, надо сказать, обслуга тут так и стремилась угодить. 

— Дай еще денег, или пойдем пить дальше.

— Ты хотел сказать «напиваться»? — прищурился Кагами.

Аомине протянул руку и щелкнул пальцами. 

— Деньги или выпивка. Решай.

Кагами потер глаза. 

— Выпивка. Хоть что-то получим в обмен на свои деньги. 

К тому же они были несовершеннолетними, и если бармен попросит у них документы, то Кагами даже не будет виноват в том, что их выставят за порог. А там уже можно будет и поговорить, как они будут добираться в Лос-Анжелес. 

Так он подумал.

Стоило быть умнее.

Аомине тут же ринулся сквозь толпу, будто точно знал, куда идет. Кагами старался не отстать и одновременно осматривался в поисках… он еще не знал чего, но должна же существовать вещь, способная сбить Аомине с выбранного пути.

Мечтать не вредно.

В какой-то момент он потерял Аомине, когда пьяные студенты, спотыкаясь и заваливаясь друг на друга, пересекли его путь. Когда они наконец убрались с дороги, Аомине уже не было видно.

— Вот черт, — вслух выругался Кагами, пытаясь представить, что Куроко с ним сделает, когда узнает, что он потерял Аомине. Воображение подкинуло несколько красочных сцен. Кагами постарался их поскорее забыть и кинулся искать Аомине с удвоенным усердием. В полутемном переполненном людьми зале искать было нелегко, несмотря на то, что глаза уже успели привыкнуть к скудному освещению и мерцанию лампочек.

Все-таки стоило купить Аомине тот дурацкий телефон.

Кагами уже начал прикидывать, как медленно Куроко его убьет за потерю своего бойфренда, когда услышал прекрасно знакомый смех. 

— О, слава богу, — пробормотал Кагами и устремился прямо к Аомине.

— Вот ты где, — сказал Аомине, когда Кагами сжал его плечо. — Наконец-то. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Это Эмбер. И Лорен.

Аомине обзавелся подружками. Кагами уставился на двух — девчонок? девушек? — почти близняшек: одинаковые черные платья, сильный загар, одинаковое мелирование. 

—Боже милосердный, — в ужасе сказал Кагами. — Тебя вообще одного нельзя оставить?

— Не обращайте на него внимания, — сказал Аомине, улыбаясь девушкам. — Уверен, его в детстве головой вниз уронили. — Он помахал рукой официанту. — Четыре текилы. Он платит.

Если у Кагами еще и оставалась какая-то надежда, что хоть кто-то заметит, что им слишком мало лет для выпивки и азартных игр, то сейчас ее окончательно придавило Полем разрушения реальности Аомине Дайки: официант только мельком глянул на них, кивнул и умчался выполнять заказ.

Вот так вот. Кагами в отчаянии опустился на стул рядом с несчастьем всей его жизни и его новыми друзьями. Текила перед ними появилась почти мгновенно. Аомине раздал стопки и продолжил развлекать девушек со всем очарованием своей второй личности. Он мог быть крайне обаятельным, когда хотел этого, — с горечью подумал Кагами, глотая текилу. Стоило признать, девушки были красивые, и, к тому же, грудастые, но, на предвзятый взгляд Кагами, ни одна не могла сравниться с Момои. И на Куроко они не походили никак, но энтузиазм Аомине это никак не уменьшало.

Аомине задал ему какой-то совершенно не интересный вопрос, и Кагами неопределенно пожал плечами, полностью отключаясь от разговора и улавливая только короткие обрывки.

— … и тогда я послала его подальше, нет, ну ты только подумай, он…

— … а еще там была та вторая шлюха, которая пыталась увести у меня парня…

— … мы едем на автобусе назад в Лос-Анжелес завтра после обеда!

Кагами моргнул. Слова «автобус», «завтра после обеда» и в особенности «назад в Лос-Анжелес» вырвали его из транса. Он поставил на стойку давно опустевший стакан и выпрямился.

— Вы сказали «на автобусе назад в Лос-Анжелес»? — переспросил он по возможности вежливо, чтобы искупить — или замаскировать — свое невнимание к девушкам. 

— Да ты вообще слушал нас, Бакагами? — Девушки тут же захихикали: Бакагами! Это так мило! — Они из твоего родного города. 

Вообще-то, его родным городом была Саитама, и Кагами даже хотел было поправить Аомине, но передумал.

—Да, да, я помню, — сказал он и натужно засмеялся, надеясь, что остальные не уловят этой фальши. — Так вот, автобус, про который вы говорили…

— А, автобус? — прочирикала одна из девушек. — По городу полно остановок, откуда они отправляются. До центра Лос-Анжелеса всего шесть часов, может, даже меньше. 

Если бы Кагами все еще не изображал из себя безупречного рыцаря, он бы ее расцеловал, но пришлось ограничиться всего лишь словами благодарности. Аомине бросил на него взгляд, говорящий: «Ну вот видишь, все сложилось само собой», — и продолжил совершенно бессовестно клеить девушек. Трудно было сказать, делает он это из чисто спортивного интереса или же действительно рассчитывает затащить их в постель. Кагами — хотя бы ради Куроко — надеялся на первое. Ну, может, Аомине, как пес, гонящийся за машиной, просто не знал бы, что делать, если вдруг поймает.

Кагами похлопал себя по карману, чтобы убедиться, что деньги все еще там, и решил, что с него на сегодня хватит.

— Эй, — позвал он Аомине, — так тебе купить телефон?

Аомине моргнул и наконец отвернулся от шикарных бюстов своих собеседниц. 

— А? Ну да… но с чего вдруг сейчас? — спросил он, не без оснований подозревая подвох. 

— Чтобы позвонить своему бойфренду, ты же целую неделю мне про это ноешь, — сказал Кагами.

Девушки посмотрели на Аомине, явно ожидая, что тот сейчас засмеется. Но Аомине не спешил опровергать слова Кагами и вообще выглядел потрясенным и раздраженным. Разговор быстро увял, Кагами заплатил за выпивку, и вскоре они с Аомине попрощались с девушками и вышли наружу. 

Денег еще вполне хватало снять комнату. Кагами, после всех приключений в пустыне на ранчо со страусами, не отказался бы сейчас от душа, да и поспать перед автобусом совсем не мешало бы. 

Аомине стукнул его кулаком по плечу, вырывая из раздумий. 

— Ну ты и мудак, — пожаловался он. — Ну нафига ты про Тецу вспомнил. Так ведь хорошо было, мы только подружились.

— Подружились? — переспросил Кагами, неверяще разглядывая его. — Я бы не назвал это «подружиться».

Аомине похабно и немного пьяно усмехнулся. 

— Ну на время. Короткое время. Чтобы было кому голову на плечо положить.

Ага.

— Вот честно, не понимаю, что Куроко в тебе нашел, — сказал Кагами без особого выражения. Он хотел просто пошутить так, чтобы в шутке была доля правды, в конце концов, он задавал этот вопрос уже не первый раз за время путешествия, но Аомине оставался непрошибаемым. И Кагами никак не мог ожидать, что именно сейчас Аомине ответит серьезно.

— Угу, — согласился Аомине, покачиваясь. Ухмылка сползла с лица. — Я тоже не понимаю.

Кагами остановился и посмотрел на него — Аомине, не заметив, шагал дальше.

— Если честно, я и сам об этом задумывался, — продолжал он. У него голос даже изменился, охрип, сейчас и не подумать было, что это тот же самый человек, который вешал девчонкам лапшу на уши. — В смысле, что Тецу во мне нашел. — Он нерадостно засмеялся. — И знаешь что? Я так нихера и не понял.

О боже. Кагами с ужасом уставился на Аомине. Да что у него в голове творится? За что Кагами должен с этим разбираться?

Аомине скосил на него взгляд и усмехнулся. Криво, издевательски. Именно эти ухмылки делали пребывание рядом с ним невыносимым. 

— Верно же, да? — сказал он. Его слегка покачивало, но по тротуару он шел вполне уверенно. — Ты ведь тоже ничего придумать не можешь. Так и знал.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил Кагами, очень надеясь на это. И еще на то, что этого разговора в толпе туристов посреди Лас-Вегаса не было, или чтобы на его месте был Куроко. Но с тем же успехом можно было просить луну с неба. — Ты точно шутишь. Куроко же по тебе с ума сходит. — Причем буквально, эти придурки из Поколения чудес все были помешаны друг на друге. Они же друг без друга существовать не могли и не воспринимались иначе, чем единое целое. 

Аомине снова сухо рассмеялся — у Кагами аж холодок по позвоночнику пробежал.

— С ума сходит. Угу. Нормальный бы давно послал. 

— Я не чувствую себя достаточно подготовленным для такого разговора с тобой, — сказал Кагами, ища взглядом, куда бы приземлиться. Сесть, поговорить, ну или что там положено. Вдоль торгового центра перед «Дворцом Цезаря» тянулся ряд столов, и Кагами, взяв Аомине за плечо, потащил его к одному из немногих свободных. Стайка пьяных туристов подобралась к намеченному месту одновременно с ними, но Кагами прожег их взглядом, и они быстро сменили направление. 

Аомине неуклюже плюхнулся на стул и, ссутулившись, принялся ковырять ногтем край стола.

— Ну и о чем тут разговаривать? — он улыбнулся остро, будто ножом полоснул. — Мы оба знаем правду.

— Мать твою, как же ты набрался, — сказал ему Кагами. — Совсем соображать перестал. Ты нравишься Куроко. Он тебя даже, наверное, любит. — Кагами поверить не мог, что сказал это. Ему даже стало жалко Билла, столько времени потратившего на попытки вразумить Аомине. 

— Заткнись, — Аомине огрызнулся. Улыбка его стала еще острее. Опаснее. — Да что ты вообще понимаешь? Это же ты теперь его лучший друг. Он тебя выбрал, помнишь? Он теперь твоя тень. — В его голосе было столько горькой иронии, что даже смысла не было обозначать кавычки пальцами. Но Кагами закрыл на все глаза, когда Аомине отвел взгляд и добавил: — Он больше не мой.

Твою ж мать. Кагами поскреб в затылке, с тоской подумал о душе и кондиционере и попытался сообразить, что бы на его месте сделал Куроко. Куроко, скорее всего, врезал бы Аомине хорошенько, но драться посреди толпы туристов — не лучшая идея. Пришлось отбросить этот план. 

Нужен был план Б.

— Ну, может, мы и напарники с ним сейчас, — сказал он наконец. — Ну и что. Весь первый год — да вообще все, что он делал до Зимнего Кубка, все было ради тебя, идиот. Он просто хотел снова увидеть, как ты улыбаешься, играя. Я был… ну, он типа меня использовал. — Кагами тогда тоже использовал Куроко, чтобы стать первым в Японии, так что они были квиты.

Улыбка Аомине стала еще грустнее. 

— Угу, — сказал он с сарказмом, — первый год да, но сейчас-то вы… — он замолчал и покрутил ладонью в воздухе. — Сейчас вы то, чем должны были стать мы. — Он еще сильнее ссутулился. — Должны были… Да.

— Стой, — остановил его Кагами. Они так глубоко погрузились в личную жизнь Аомине, что Кагами показалось, он видит дно. — Стой, вы что, расстались? Мне как-то казалось, вы до сих пор встречаетесь. — «Встречаетесь». Ха-ха-ха. Но лучше уж так называть это, чем вспоминать, как он застал их дрочащими друг другу.

Аомине отвернулся и ничего не ответил. Вопрос повис в воздухе, и Кагами чуть не умер от ужаса при мысли, что они все-таки расстались и ничего ему не сказали. Нет. Нет. Нет. Такого просто не могло быть. Куроко специально отвел его в сторону и попросил приглядеть за Аомине. И вообще, стоило этому идиоту появиться в поле зрения или его имени всплыть в разговоре, Куроко просто булькал незаметной розовой лужей. Да черт побери, Куроко столько вложил сил в победу Сейрин в Зимнем кубке только для того, чтобы доказать Аомине свою точку зрения (нет, конечно, и остальным из Поколения чудес тоже, но, в основном, все-таки Аомине), что сомневаться было просто глупо.

— Нет, серьезно, — сказал Кагами, обдумав все и уверившись, что прав. — Куроко с тобой потому, что хочет быть именно с тобой. 

Аомине поиграл желваками, прежде чем ответить:

— Куроко слишком добрый.

А? Чего?

— Ты с луны свалился? — спросил Кагами. — Мы вообще об одном человеке говорим? Мелкий, тихий, любит терроризировать людей адскими собаками? Куроко? Ужасный Куроко? Который бьет между ребер, чтобы привлечь внимание? Он? Тот, который уговорил Мидориму носить целый день трусы «Хэлло Китти»? Нет, серьезно, я понимаю, что он твой парень и все такое, но открой глаза, Куроко какой угодно, но не слишком добрый. 

Нет. Эта горькая усмешка Аомине уже начинала бесить.

— Так-то ты его знаешь.

Кагами целую минуту пялился на него, изо всех сил выдумывая план Б, но… нет. Стойте, есть же план получше.

— Знаешь, что. Пошло оно все в жопу, — сказал Кагами вслух и вытащил телефон, подсчитывая в уме, который сейчас час в Японии. Выходило — шесть вечера. Могло сработать. Во всяком случае, стоило попробовать. О, и у этой штуки как раз была громкая связь.

Он набрал номер Куроко по памяти. Аомине, прищурившись, смотрел на него, наверное, пытаясь понять, что же Кагами задумал. Ничего, лишь бы сидел на месте, и лишь бы Куроко ответил…

Два гудка, третий — Куроко снял трубку, как всегда аккуратный и вежливый:

—Алло?

— Куроко, привет, это я, — сказал Кагами, пытаясь попасть по кнопке громкой связи и придвигаясь ближе к Аомине — чтобы тот слышал все без помех. Аомине открыл было рот, и Кагами тут же накрыл его ладонью. Если Кагами что и выяснил за эту неделю, так это то, что как только Аомине открывает рот, сразу начинаются неприятности.

— Кагами-кун? — удивленно переспросил Куроко и тут же сердито продолжил: — Вы где? Вы хотя бы представляете, как мы волнуемся?

— Да, да, — сказал Кагами, не ослабляя хватки — Аомине начал вырываться. — Прости, у меня правда не было возможности ничего сделать. Но это сейчас не важно. У меня вопрос. Только подумай, прежде чем отвечать. Все очень серьезно, и надо, чтобы ты ответил абсолютно честно. Хорошо?

Связь была плохая, и народ вокруг шумел, но Кагами почти не сомневался, что услышал короткий вздох перед ответом:

— Конечно, — сказал Куроко. — Что ты хотел узнать?

— Отлично, — обрадовался Кагами. — Вопрос такой. Какого черта ты миришься со всеми закидонами Аомине?

Аомине на секунду замер и тут же принялся вырываться с новыми силами. Кагами не обратил на него внимания, только поднес телефон к ушам поближе.

— Потому что я люблю его, — сказал Куроко четко и просто. Не услышать этого было невозможно.

Аомине снова замер. Затих. Вот и отлично. Но чтобы уж наверняка все выяснить, Кагами спросил еще: 

—Ладно, это-то понятно. Но за что?

Куроко раздраженно фыркнул, что было слышно даже сквозь помехи.

— За то, что он — Аомине-кун, — сказал он спустя мгновение. — За то, что он удивительный. За то, что он поддержал меня, когда я хотел сдаться. За то, как он улыбается, когда играет. За то, что уважает меня как игрока, хотя я никогда с ним не сравняюсь. — Голос Куроко изменился, стал задумчивым. — За то, что он очень привлекательный и отлично умеет…

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — поспешно оборвал его Кагами. Он, конечно, поддерживал их всей душой как друг, но есть вещи, которые не стоит знать о личной жизни своих лучших друзей. — Хватит.

— Точно? — спросил Куроко. — Я могу продолжать еще очень долго, если надо.

Широко распахнув глаза, Аомине так и сидел, словно примороженный к стулу, как будто и забыл, что Кагами держит его в захвате. 

— Да уж, — Кагами смерил Аомине взглядом. — Не сомневаюсь.

— Ну ладно тогда, — сказал Куроко. — Скажи, пожалуйста, Аомине-куну, что я по нему скучаю, и надеюсь, что вы скоро вернетесь домой. — В его голосе снова прорезалась сталь: — Вы же скоро вернетесь?

— Поверь мне, — с жаром ответил Кагами, — я жду нашего возвращения не меньше, чем ты. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я хочу домой.

— Ну я надеюсь, — Куроко смягчился. — Без вас двоих все совсем не так. Момои-сан становится скучно, а ты знаешь, чем это грозит.

Если подумать, то да, скучающая Момои-сан — это опасно. 

— Мы вернемся, обещаю. Ты больше ничего не хочешь сказать, пока я не повесил трубку? 

Куроко задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я просто подожду Аомине-куна, пока он не вернется. И когда бы он ни вернулся, я буду дома. 

— Хорошо. Тогда до встречи. — Кагами отключился и выпустил потрясенного до глубины души Аомине из захвата. — Ну что, твой парень любит тебя и скучает по тебе, и ждет не дождется, когда твоя задница окажется дома. Ты шевелиться думаешь?

Аомине тяжело сглотнул и снова отвел глаза, но нежный, удивленный взгляд было не так легко спрятать.

— Ага, — хрипло сказал Аомине. — Думаю.

— Ну слава богу. — Кагами сунул телефон в карман. — Давай найдем, где провести ночь, а завтра поищем автобус.

— Хорошо, — согласился Аомине. — Хороший план.

— Отлично. — Кагами поднялся со стула. Аомине поднялся тоже, немного медленнее, двигаясь так, словно не был уверен в реальности мира вокруг, и почти послушно зашагал за Кагами. Учитывая его обычное поведение, послушание почти пугало, но черт с ним, он только что такой эмоциональный шок пережил, Кагами мог и не такое простить ему сейчас.

Они выбрались с шумного бульвара, убедили менеджера очередного дешевого мотеля сдать им комнату на ночь, и только тогда Аомине вернулся к их душещипательной беседе. 

— Эй, — сказал он, пока Кагами изучал довольно подозрительные простыни на выбранной кровати. Кагами кашлянул, давая понять, что услышал его. — Спасибо.

Кагами вскинул глаза и пялился, пока Аомине, заворчав и шмыгнув носом, не отвернулся. Только после этого Кагами вспомнил о хороших манерах, которые Алекс и Куроко вдолбили в него.

— Ну это. Не за что. Забудь.

Аомине фыркнул.

— Так и сделаю, — сказал он и скрылся в ванной, чтобы принять душ.

Кагами покачал головой. Да кто бы сомневался. Махнул рукой на простыни, залез в кровать и уснул еще до того, как Аомине вернулся.

***

Возможно, думал Кагами впоследствии, возможно, стоило сдаться и позвонить Тецу в самом начале этого бедлама, потому что путешествовать вместе с Аомине после его эмоционального откровения было приблизительно в миллион раз легче, чем до. Кагами это совершенно устраивало: они довольно легко нашли автобус, про который так удачно заговорили Эмбер и Лорен, и все последующее путешествие прошло как по маслу. Аомине — естественно — тут же занял место у окна и почти до самого Лос-Анжелеса таращился на мелькающий за окном пейзаж. Кагами хорошо рассмотрел его, задумчиво положившего подбородок на ладонь и выглядевшего очень непривычно без своей обычной похабной ухмылки. Ну и если все наладилось, то Кагами оставалось только порадоваться за Куроко.

Никогда в жизни он не был настолько рад видеть Алекс, как в тот момент, когда она встречала их на остановке автобуса. Даже несмотря на то, что первым делом она дала им по подзатыльнику. Вескому, тяжелому подзатыльнику — Алекс никогда не била вполсилы. 

— Идиоты, — сказала Алекс, — о чем вы только думали? — Кагами открыл рот. — Не важно, можете не говорить. Вы ни о чем не думали, иначе бы так не ступили.

Аомине рассеяно тер затылок, рассматривая ее.

— Да уж, — кивнул он Кагами, до странности дружелюбно. — Если ты на такое смотрел с детства, неудивительно, что ты залип на Сацуки.

— О боже, заткнись, — зашипел на него Кагами, но поздно. Шутка попала на благодатную почву.

Алекс выгнула бровь. 

— Сацуки? — заинтересованно спросила она. — Тайга, неужели ты наконец-то вырос?

— О черт. — Кагами пришел в ужас. — О черт, давайте не будем об этом? 

Но Аомине уже улыбался Алекс, а Алекс, как акула, чуяла кровь за пять километров. Никаких шансов пережить эту встречу с нетронутым чувством собственного достоинства у Кагами не было.

— Ну пожалуйста, давайте не будем об этом?

К его мольбам остались глухи. 

— Расскажете мне об этой Сацуки, пока мы будем искать вам одежду. — Она наморщила нос. — От вас несет как от бездомных. — Хлопнув обоих по плечу, Алекс подтолкнула к своему потрепанному «Кавалье». — И еще, расскажите-ка мне, где вы были и чем вы думали, когда сбежали. А я расскажу вам о том, какая головомойка вас ждет дома. 

О черт. А ведь Кагами изо всех сил старался не думать, в какой заднице окажется, если переживет это приключение. Он посмотрел на Аомине. Аомине посмотрел на него. Оба были в замешательстве. Алекс безжалостно усмехнулась.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоило, — бодро сказала она. — С учетом всего.

— Ну, — наконец выдал Аомине. — С козами было круто.

— С козами? — переспросила Алекс, заводя машину. Аомине и Кагами пристегнули ремни. 

— Да, с козами, — подтвердил Кагами. — Мы заехали на страусиное ранчо по пути.

— Ага. Те якудза тащились по птицам, кажется, — объяснил Аомине.

— Мафия, они были из мафии, — сказал ему Кагами, краем глаза замечая, как Алекс начинает хмуриться. — Что якудза забыли в Новом Орлеане?

Аомине пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, я не спросил.

Алекс забарабанила пальцами по рулю, машина так и не стронулась с места. 

— Вы ведь не думаете, что проехали через всю страну с гангстерами?

Кагами глянул на Аомине, тот пожал плечами, явно предоставляя ему право отвечать. Ну…

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Кагами. — Мы не спрашивали. Но я уверен, что их звали вовсе не Билл и Тед.

Губы Алекс дрогнули, будто ей хотелось засмеяться, но она не имела права как взрослый человек. 

— Понятно. Ну ладно, давайте вы начнете все сначала?

— Хорошо. — Кагами поудобнее устроился на сидении. — Все началось с того, что Аомине решил врезать Микки Маусу…

— Он сам напросился, — встрял Аомине.

Тут Алекс сдалась и расхохоталась. И она не переставала смеяться, пока Кагами не закончил рассказ со словами:

— А потом появилась ты и дала нам по подзатыльнику.

Алекс было трудно винить, кто бы угодно ржал.

***

Вот честно, никто Кагами так не пугал, как Акаши. Каким-то образом он ухитрился заговорить зубы взрослым и заставил их придержать два билета в Лос-Анжелесе. Что было особенно удачно, так как даже денег, выданных Биллом — а столько сразу Кагами в жизни не держал в руках — не хватило бы на два билета до Японии. А если учесть, что вылетать они должны были на следующий день, от способностей Акаши бросало в ужас.

— Он ведь не может видеть будущее? — нервно спросил Кагами.

Аомине пожал плечами.

— Я так и не решился спросить.

Алекс вытащила надувные кровати, постелила белье и заявила, что не спустит с Кагами и Аомине глаз. Даже отпросилась назавтра, чтобы лично отвезти их в аэропорт. Кагами и за это не мог ее винить. К счастью, Аомине все еще пребывал в относительно послушном настроении и только раз предложил смотаться в Сан-Франциско вместо того, чтобы сесть в самолет.

После путешествия через всю Америку рейс домой показался тихим и ничем не примечательным. Кагами приложил все усилия, чтобы проспать весь полет. Аомине сидел тихо, болтать его не тянуло. Оно и понятно, окажись Кагами на его месте, его бы тоже не тянуло поговорить. Будет лучше, если они забудут о том разговоре и никогда не вспомнят. Боги знают, Кагами бы не хотел снова играть в психотерапевта.

Если есть на свете справедливость, ему и не придется больше.

Аомине заговорил только после того, как они приземлились и сошли вниз по трапу.

— Эй, — сказал он в тот момент, когда Кагами заметил светлые головы в отдалении — кажется, все Поколение чудес пришло встречать их. Черт, так и есть, к сожалению. — Насчет Сацуки.

Кагами моргнул и отвел взгляд от звезд японского баскетбола. 

— Что насчет нее?

Аомине сжал губы и сказал: 

— Тебе стоит попробовать. Мне кажется, все получится. 

— Что? — растерянно переспросил Кагами. Что Аомине хотел этим сказать? Объяснений он не дождался — Поколение чудес уже обступило их, и пришлось отбиваться от Кисе и его воплей «Почему вы не взяли меня-а-а?!». И к тому же, Момои тоже была здесь. Ругала Аомине во весь голос и висла на шее у него и Куроко, словно собиралась никогда больше их не отпускать.

В итоге она их все-таки отпустила, отпихнула Кисе и обвила руками шею Кагами, обняла его. Кагами от неожиданности застыл и отреагировал уже после того, как она, сказав: «Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним», убежала. Краем глаза Кагами заметил, как Аомине ухмыляется, смотря на него. Но тот тут же отвернулся и принялся лохматить Куроко волосы.

Ух, подумал Кагами. Голова шла кругом от возможностей. Ну и дела. Мысль он отложил на попозже. Поколение чудес требовало рассказать о приключениях: где они побывали, что они делали, как им вообще в голову пришло, что это хорошая идея, и почему они не взяли с собой остальных. Последний вопрос был самым животрепещущим, но что взять с Поколения чудес, они же все чокнутые. Аомине уже смеялся, рассказывая обо всем в превосходных степенях, но надо отметить, что Куроко он из рук так и не выпустил, и не похоже было, чтобы Куроко возражал.

Кагами открыл рот, чтобы добавить объяснений от себя, нельзя же было позволить Аомине рассказывать сказки. И тогда Аомине сказал:

— В следующий раз поедем в Нью-Йорк. 

— О, мать твою, нет, — в ужасе возразил Кагами. — Ни за что на свете.

Аомине запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Потом забросил руку Кагами на плечи.

— Да ладно. Ты же знаешь, как круто это будет.

— Ты сбрендил, — сказал ему Кагами, но не смог сдержать улыбки.

Послесловие: Кадры.

Тренер Рико с подозрением посмотрела на пачку банкнот, которые Кагами протягивал ей.

— Я точно хочу знать, откуда они у тебя? — спросила она. Ее ладонь сжималась и разжималась, словно Рико хотела схватить деньги, но сдерживалась только из чистого принципа.

Кагами немного подумал и сказал:

— Нет. Наверное, нет.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Рико. — Клубу бы пригодилось…

— На них, наверное, можно снять тренировочный лагерь? — предложил Кагами. Это все и решило. Рико схватила пачку и тут же принялась считать банкноты. Брови ее медленно ползли вверх. Наконец она подняла взгляд на Кагами.

— Нет, правда, откуда они у тебя?

— Из Вегаса, — пожал плечами Кагами. Ну правда же оттуда.

— А, — задумчиво протянула Рико. — А я думала, Ё-нии вешал мне лапшу на уши, когда говорил, что Вегас хорошее место для сбора денег.

Кагами внимательно посмотрел на нее, но решил, что лучше не знать, о чем шла речь.

***

Куроко сделал большой глоток молочного коктейля и отставил стакан.

— Я не спрашиваю, что ты сделал с Аомине-куном, — сказал он наконец, когда от долгого молчания Кагами уже стало не по себе. — Но мне хотелось бы спросить…

— О чем? — сказал Кагами со всей осторожностью, которую будил в нем задумчивый вид Куроко.

Куроко сложил руки под подбородком и устремил на Кагами серьезный взгляд.

— Ты не взялся бы проделать то же самое с Акаши.

Кагами подавился бургером.

***

В большой пачке почты среди рекламных буклетов, счетов и прочей макулатуры обнаружился большой конверт. Кагами задумался на пару минут, рассматривая его. Марки и штемпели впечатляли — кто мог бы отправить ему что-то из Италии? — но обратного адреса не было.

Пялиться на конверт было бесполезно, и Кагами вскрыл его. В руки вывалилась пачка фотографий: козы, страусы, смеющийся Аомине и коза, упирающаяся ему лбом в палец; Тед, весь покрытый разноцветными птицами; Билл с перьями в волосах; все четверо у вывески на входе ранчо — и еще с полдюжины кадров, которые он снимал, веселясь и потея под палящим солнцем Аризоны. 

Среди фотографий нашелся клочок бумаги с парой кривых строчек: «Рады, что вы добрались домой целыми и невредимыми. Надеемся, снимки вам понравятся! Билл и Тед».

— Надо же, — вслух сказал Кагами, пялясь на записку и фотографии. Он уже получил порцию удивления, найдя в электронной почте письма от людей из Нового Орлеана, которых он уже и не помнил. Но вот этого он точно не ожидал.

Он снова задумчиво перебрал снимки, сложил их обратно в конверт. Стоило сделать копии. Куроко наверняка захочет себе фотографию Аомине с козами.

***

Кагами глубоко вдохнул, расправил плечи. Окей. Он сможет. Он справится. Ему практически благословление дали. 

Момои терпеливо дожидалась, пока он закончит ерзать на месте. 

— Да? — спросила она, подбадривая его.

Кагами выдохнул.

— Я хотел спросить. Ты не хотела бы, эм... Сходить куда-нибудь вместе?

Она улыбнулась.

— Я уже думала, что ты никогда не спросишь.


End file.
